


Delivery Tuesday

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s delivery Tuesday, Oh chan,” Nino said, “Just pick something and order.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Tuesday

“Nino,” Ohno poked Nino’s arm softly.

“Hm?” Nino was still focused on his 3DS.

“I’m hungry.”

“It’s delivery Tuesday, Oh chan,” Nino said, “Just pick something and order.”

Ohno pushed a pizza flyer to Nino slowly and muttered, “Pizza, Nino.”

“Yeah, pizza is good. I want pepperoni,” then, because Ohno was still nudging him with the piece of paper, Nino glared, “What? Just call and order already!”

Ohno took back his hand and the flyer. He pouted. He scratched his not-itchy head. Then, he dialed the number and put the phone on his ear.

_Beep.._

_Beep.._

“Hello, this is Pizza Forever, how could I-”

With panic painted on his face, Ohno shoved the phone to Nino’s ear.

Nino was, of course, startled, “Wha- Oh, hello. Yeah, I want to order pizza,” Nino grasped the situation pretty quickly but he threw a deadly glare to Ohno, “One pepperoni and one tuna, please. Yeah. Please send it to Ohno’s. Yup, _that_ Ohno.”

Ohno gave Nino an apologetic expression. He was still holding the phone to Nino’s ear and he watched as Nino finished the order.

Nino was about to rant because he was in the middle of a fight and his 3DS flashed game over screen, but Ohno looked seriously sorry and cute so he just sighed and got back to his game. He still grumbled, though, “You could have just ordered it, Oh chan. It’s not a hard thing to do.”

Ohno fidgeted near Nino and gave a slightly embarrassed smile. He pecked Nino’s forehead gently and caressed Nino’s cheek lovingly before going back to his mini studio.

Nino blushed because every gesture that Ohno gave to him was overwhelming and dear.

The next thirty minutes was filled by Ohno’s soft hum and Nino’s furious punching to the buttons. It was always like this, they were in two separated worlds yet they were so close to each other. Like the faintest sound was enough to link both of them.

Then, the doorbell rang.

_Ding dong.._

Silence.

_Ding dong.._

Ohno’s rushed steps went closer to Nino. He stopped right in front of his lover and gazed with his puppy eyes, “Nino..”

“What? Open the door, Oh chan. Tuna and pepperoni are eager to meet us.”

_Ding dong.._

Ohno turned to the door but he stayed still. He couldn’t bring himself to walk to the door and open it. He just couldn’t.  
“Nino..”

“For God’s sake, Oh chan. I’m fighting the boss!” Nino grunted.

_Ding dong ding dong.._

“Nino.. Please?” Ohno had the tiniest hint of urge in his voice. He almost sounded like he was on the verge of crying

Nino looked up and he would be lying if he said he didn’t know what was happening; his Ohno hated talking to stranger. He had always been.

_Ding dong ding-_

“Coming!” Nino finally shouted. He dumped his console on the couch, snatched Ohno’s wallet, and moved to the door.

Ohno just stared from where he was standing, somehow feeling guilty.

Nino came back a few minutes later with two boxes of pizza on hand.

Ohno rushed to help Nino with the boxes once the younger closed the door.

“Really, Oh chan, I think you should do something with your-,” Nino tried to find the word but he found it difficult, “-uh, _shyness_.”

Ohno proceeded to open the box on the dining table.

“It’s just the delivery man, for the love of God! And you can’t order your own food! Talking is important, Oh chan. You need to talk to keep on living.”

Ohno sliced the pizza for Nino.

“Geez, I wonder if you would ever talk to anyone at all if I’m not around,” Nino continued.

“I have you, so it’s okay,” Ohno muttered in a very low voice, “I don’t mind not talking to anyone else.”

Nino knew he was blushing but he was not going to give up so easily, “I’m not your-”

“And if you’re not around, then I wouldn’t be around too,” Ohno said before Nino could retort. His eyes were still not looking at Nino’s when he added, “And if you’re not around, _around_ , then I wouldn’t need to keep on.. uh, _living_. So talking is still not necessary.”

Nino was stunned. It was the most messed up thing he had ever heard. But then, it was also the most romantic thing he had ever heard. He didn’t know how to react, but in the end he decided to slap Ohno’s head not-so-harshly, “Stop being so unnecessarily gloomy. We’re talking about you and your talking ability here, how did it change to me being not- uh- _around_?!”

“But, I love you.”

Okay, this was way out of topic. But, well, it couldn’t go without a reply, right?

So, Nino sighed and his whole composure became softer. “I love you too,” he gently moved Ohno’s hand away from the pizza and took over the task of preparing the food, “But next Tuesday, you’ll be the one ordering and opening the door.”

“But- but, I love _you_ ,” Ohno tried.

Nino just chuckled and stuffed a slice of tuna pizza to Ohno’s mouth.


End file.
